Fluttercord en equestria girls 3
by conikiblasu-fan
Summary: Todo estaba en tranquilidad hasta que Fluttershy quedó embarazada de Discord; pero eso es lo de menos; mientras tanto en el mundo pony hubo una terrible invasión que los llevó al borde de la aniquilación Twilight como una sobreviviente huyó al mundo humano en busca de ayuda, ¿lograrán Twilight y Discord salvar al mundo humano y lo que queda del mundo pony?
1. Chapter 1

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls**

 **Hola a todos, como todos lo pidieron, la tercera entrega del fanfic**

 **Aunque no lo crean, todavía no tengo bien definido como sera la historia, hay muchos crateres argumentales y algunas cosas que todavía no logro definir en esta nueva historia, posiblemente se realizará sobre la marcha, improvisare "a ver como queda XD"**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **a diferencia de los dos fanfics anteriores, este fanfic tengo pensado hacerlo BASTANTE OSCURO muchas situaciones totalmente fuertes e intensas tendrán que enfrentar los personajes, se recomienda discreción.**

 **Bueno amigos sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Principio**

Habían pasado tres meses del enfrentamiento con los ahora famosos elementos del Caos, en todo este tiempo canterlot high disfrutó de gran paz y armonía.

Era temprano en la sala de exposiciones de Crystal prep, donde estaba a punto de iniciar el evento anual de entrega de reconocimiento a los mejores maestros, couchs y alumnos destacados en todo el distrito. Decenas de alumnos y maestros de diferentes escuelas se estaban congregado en el lugar.

Mientras tanto las mane 6 estaban en la cafetería de la escuela Crystal, esperando a que iniciará el evento.

\- ¡Qué emoción! - grito Pinkie Pie mientras comía un pastelillo - ¡Sunset Shimmer es la mejor estudiante del distrito y Rainbow Dash es la mejor atleta!

\- esto es 50% por ciento mas genial - dijo Rainbow Dash

\- gracias chicas - dijo Sunset Shimmer muy nerviosa

\- tranquilizate querida - dijo Rarity siendo comprensible - todo esta bien

\- de hecho - dijo Applejack - tiene razones para estar así, canterlot high nunca había recibido reconocimientos, simplemente era invitado a este evento por simple formalidad.

\- cierto - dijo Rainbow Dash - nunca habíamos ganado nada, siempre era Crystal prep por ese motivo siempre era sede de estos eventos.

\- chicas - dijo Fluttershy - también no olvidemos a Discord, él recibirá reconocimiento por ser el mejor maestro del año

\- es verdad - dijo Applejack - lo habia olvidado, lo siento cubito de azúcar

\- no hay problema - dijo Fluttershy sonriendo - estoy tan feliz de que Discord fuera reconocido como el mejor maestro del distrito.

\- estos tres meses te he visto tan feliz con Discord - dijo Sunset Shimmer -tu sonrisa lo delata.

Fluttershy sonrió mas y se sonrojó.

-nunca había sido tan feliz con mi Dizzi - dijo Fluttershy - desearía que nunca terminara.

En ese momento la mesera de la cafetería se acercó a la mesa de las mane 6.

\- puedo tomar su orden señoritas - dijo la mesera.

\- ¡yo quiero una docena de panquecitos! - grito Pinkie Pie

Las demás mane no pidieron nada a excepción de Fluttershy

\- me puede dar espagueti por favor - dijo Fluttershy

\- muy bien - dijo la mesera anotando el pedido en su libreta - un plato de espagueti

\- mejor que sean dos - dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

\- ok - dijo la mesera

\- podrían ponerle mucha salsa dulce y salsa picante - dijo Fluttershy

La mesera se sorprendió un poco.

\- ok - dijo la mesera - ¿algo para tomar?

\- podria traerme dos litros de leche con chocolate - dijo Fluttershy muy timida - por favor

La mesera impactada no dijo nada y fue a hacer el pedido.

Las demás chicas miraron a Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Fluttershy un poco a la defensiva - tengo un poco de hambre

Luego de un rato, la mesera trajo el pedido de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

De inmediato Fluttershy empezó a comer el espagueti de forma desesperada, como si no hubiera comido en dias.

\- Fluttershy - dijo Sunset Shimmer - ¿desayunaste?

\- si - dijo Fluttershy con espagueti en su boca - pero creo que fue poco.

\- ewww - dijo Rarity mirando a Fluttershy con un poco con asco - Fluttershy ¿dónde están tus modales?

Después Fluttershy término de comer, por alguna razón se sentia muy cansada y recostó su cabeza en la mesa.

\- lo siento chicas - dijo Fluttershy bostezando - me siento exhausta y mareada.

\- supongo que la comida te hizo daño - dijo Rainbow Dash

\- me he sentido asi por varios días - dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿Discord sabe de tu condición? - dijo Rarity

\- No - dijo Fluttershy - son momentáneos.

En ese momento Fluttershy sintió muchas náuseas, rápidamente Applejack se dio cuenta y sacó una bolsa de su mochila y se lo entrego a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy tomó la bolsa y vómito dentro de ella.

\- Fluttershy - dijo Rainbow Dash - no te vez nada bien, deberíamos ir al hospital.

Fluttershy acabó de vomitar.

\- pero - dijo Fluttershy volviendo a recostar su cabeza en la mesa - la ceremonia y Discord.

\- en serio no te vez bien - dijo Sunset Shimmer - es mas importante tu salud, no te preocupes, Discord lo entenderá.

\- pero - dijo Fluttershy - sus reconocimientos.

\- son mas importantes mis amigas - dijo Rainbow Dash - rápido, vallamos al hospital

De inmediato las mane 5 ayudaron a Fluttershy a levantarse y fueron al hospital mas cercano.

Mientras tanto el evento había comenzado, Discord estaba sentado entre la multitud, miró la ceremonia de inicio y la entrega de reconocimiento, Discord observó por todos lados, pero no logro hayar a Fluttershy o las demás chicas, eso le preocupó. No solamente al chico caotico, también a Celestia y algunos de sus compañeros de canterlot high se preocuparon.

El evento continuó, Discord pasó para recibir su reconocimiento del mejor maestro del año, al observar a la multitud y no encontró a Fluttershy.

Habían nombrado a Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer y no estuvieron para recibir sus respectivos reconocimientos.

Discord se preocupo, temía que algo les hubiera pasado.

Pasaron las horas y finalizó el evento, Discord salió para buscar a sus amigas y a su novia, en la entrada del salón esperó a que la multitud se dispersara, pasaron unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy estaba junto a un árbol, un poco lejos de la entrada; la chica tímida al ver a Discord sonrió de una manera dulce, pero después entristeció y miró al suelo con preocupación.

-Fluttershy - dijo Discord acercandose a Fluttershy - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- eh... - dijo Fluttershy mas timida de lo común - ¿Cómo te fue?

\- no me interesa si me fue bien o mal - dijo Discord - solo me importas tú... Flutty ¿Qué pasa?

Discord notó que a cierta distancia de ellos estaban las demás amigas de Fluttershy, todas miraba a Discord con un poco de seriedad, pero a la vez preocupación.

\- Fluttershy sin rodeos - dijo Discord - dime la verdad

\- no estuvimos en la ceremonia - dijo Fluttershy sin poder mirar a Discord a los ojos - tuve que ir al hospital.

\- ¿estás enferma? - pregunto Discord - ¿te sucede algo?

\- ¡Cómo si no lo supieras! - exclamó Fluttershy un poco molesta pero sin poder mirar a Discord.

Discord se quedó en silencio mirando a Fluttershy, teniendo un raro presentimiento

-¡Discord! - grito Fluttershy llorando un rio en ambos ojos, finalmente logró mirar a Discord - ¡Estoy embarazada!

Discord quedó en shock por un momento, tratando de digerir la situación.

\- ¡¿embarazada?! - fue lo único que pudo decir

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Fluttershy sin parar de llorar - ¿acaso lo vas a negar?

Discord comprendiendo la situación en la que ambos se habian metido, se acercó a Fluttershy y la abrazó tiernamente.

\- ¡ oh fluttershy! - dijo Discord - yo nunca negaría lo nuestro, tampoco mis responsabilidades, yo te amo.

\- pero Discord - dijo Fluttershy tratando de calmarse - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué será de nosotros?

\- no lo se - dijo Discord sin dejar de abrazar a su amada Fluttershy - realmente no lo se, pero nunca te abandonaré.

\- ni nosotras - intervino Sunset Shimmer a su lado los demás elementos de la armonía - Fluttershy, hablo por todas de que te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, te lo prometemos

\- ¡gracias chicas! - dijo Fluttershy llorando en el hombro de Discord.

Mas tarde en canterlot high. Dirección de Celestia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - grito la directora Celestia con gran ira - ¡Fluttershy esta embarazada!

Las mane 6 y Discord estaban enfrete de ella, Discord obviamente abrazaba a Fluttershy como consuelo.

\- ¡Discord! ¡Fluttershy! - grito Celestia muy molesta- ¡¿cómo fue posible?!

\- pues, era sábado y estábamos solos. .. y una cosa llegó a la otra - dijo Discord tratando de tener un poco de humor

\- Discord esto es serio - dijo Celestia enojada - ¿saben en el problema que se han metido?

\- entiendo - dijo Discord - esto puede perjudicar la imagen de la escuela, si quiere, renunciare y buscare trabajo para mantener a Fluttershy y a mi futuro hijo.

\- no entiendes nada Discord, esto va más allá de la reputación de la escuela - dijo Celestia - embarazaste a una adolescente.

Fluttershy y Discord se aferraron y se tomaron de las manos con preocupación.

\- ¡Discord eres un adulto! - dijo Celestia - ¡tuviste relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad! ... ¡puedes terminar en la cárcel por violación y pedofilia!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Discord - pero. ..

\- no importa si fue consensuando - dijo Celestia - asi es la ley

\- directora Celestia - dijo Sunset Shimmer - ¿ hay alguna otra solución?

\- pues... - dijo Celestia acariciando su frente y suspirando - a menos de que esten casados de forma legal.

\- ok - dijo Discord - entonces... ¿Fluttershy y yo tendríamos que casarnos?

\- necesitaran la firma de consentimiento - dijo Celestia - de los padres o tutores de Fluttershy por ser menor de edad.

\- woooow - dijo Rainbow Dash - directora Celestia. .. ¿Cómo sabe tanto?

\- tengo muchas licenciaturas - dijo Celestia - entre ellos la carrera de abogada.

\- wow - dijo Pinkie con su irreverencia - eres un ejemplo a seguir.

\- volviendo al tema - dijo Celestia - ambos tendrán que hablar con tus padres Fluttershy.

Fluttershy tragó saliva y frunció el ceño con mucho miedo, Discord notó eso, suponía que esto no terminaría bien.

A la tarde siguiente, en casa de Fluttershy, la chica tímida que estaba a punto de llorar; les contó la situación del embarazo a sus padres, ambos en especial su padre estaban furiosos.

Junto a Fluttershy estaba Discord, atrás de la joven pareja, estaban Sunset y las demás, decidieron involucrarse y estar presentes para apoyar a su amiga timida, tambien para evitar que ocurriera una situación, en donde Discord perdiera el control.

El padre de Fluttershy fue el primero en hablar.

-¡eres una estúpida! - grito el padre - ¡¿como pudistes hacernos esto a tu madre y a mi?!

\- ¡papá! - dijo Fluttershy con mucho llanto - ¡perdón!

\- ¡oh Fluttershy! - dijo llorando la madre de Fluttershy - ¿en que nos equivocamos?

\- ¡madre! ¡padre! - dijo Fluttershy llorando - en verdad yo...

\- y todavía el que te embarazo fue esa basura humana - dijo el padre mas furioso señalando a Discord

Discord se molestó, inmediatamente las mane lo sujetaron, para evitar que hiciera o dijera algo.

\- es ridículo que te hagas cargo del bebé - dijo el padre - después de tenerlo, lo darás en adopción y después tu te irás a un convento.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Fluttershy un poco perturbada

\- y en cuanto a ti - dijo señalando a Discord - no volverás a ver a mi hija, si alguna vez te encuentro cerca de ella, llamare a la policía y te denunciare por violación.

\- ¡olvidelo señor! ¡no me separaran de ella! - dijo Discord muy furioso - yo amo a Fluttershy y me haré cargo de ella y el bebé.

\- ¡eres una basura! - gritó acercandose a Discord con la intención de golpearlo - todavía de que abusaste de mi hija.

\- ¡papá! -dijo Fluttershy impidiendo el paso a su padre - ya lo había hablado con Discord... hemos decidido, casarnos y criar al bebé.

El señor muy enfurecido, dio una fuerte bofetada a Fluttershy, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Discord empezó a enojarse, pero fue detenido por las manes.

\- ¡Discord por favor calmate! - dijo Sunset Shimmer al oído de Discord - esto no ayudará a Fluttershy... piensa en ella y el bebé.

Discord respiraba agitadamente mirando con gran odio a su suegro; trataba de conservar la calma

\- ¡eres una cualquiera! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres! - dijo el señor - ¡largate! ¡largate con esas personas!

\- ¡papá! - dijo Fluttershy muy triste levantándose del suelo

\- ¡eres una vergüenza! - dijo dándole la espalda - ¡vete de aqui! ¡no te quiero volver a ver!

Fluttershy comprendiendo que hablaba en serio, se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada, solamente sus ojos derramaban gran cantidad de lágrimas.

Discord y sus amigas solamente miraron la escena en silencio; mientras la madre de Fluttershy seguia llorando haciendo un "drama queen" como Rarity

\- ya no eres nuestra hija - dijo con gran odio - ni te atrevas a regresar... te desconocere por completo.

Fluttershy abrió la puerta y salio, huyendo, rapidamente Discord y las demás la siguieron; dejando a los padres de fluttershy solos.

Fluttershy se cubrió el rostro, lloraba amargamente, sus padres la habían corrido de casa.

-¡Fluttershy! - dijo Discord alcanzado a Fluttershy.

\- ¡ya no tengo nada! - dijo Fluttershy sin parar de llorar - mis padres me odian y ya no tengo a donde ir.

\- no es verdad - dijo Discord abrazando a Fluttershy cariñosamente - me tienes a mi y te juro que veré por ti y por el bebé.

\- pero Discord - dijo Fluttershy - ¿dónde vamos a vivir? No tenemos nada.

Discord beso la frente de Fluttershy.

\- lo se- dijo Discord - pero velare por ti, no descansaré hasta que nuestra familia viva bien y te prometo que no me rendiré; me has dado una razón para vivir ¡te amo Fluttershy!

Fluttershy se calmo un poco y dejó de llorar.

\- no están solos - dijo Sunset Shimmer - hablaré con Celestia para que les ayude un poco!

\- sera un honor hacer para ti ropa de embarazada - dijo Rarity - y también ropita para el bebé

\- yo te regalaré postres para cuando tengas antojo - dijo Pinkie Pie con su clásica personalidad - y al bebé regalaré juguetes para que nunca se aburra.

\- te ayudare en la escuela para que no dejes los estudios - dijo Rainbow Dash - y también te ayudare con tus amigos animales.

\- tengo un cuarto de huéspedes - dijo Applejack - si quieren pueden vivir ahí por un tiempo; y cuando necesites trabajo nos puedes ayudar en la granja, Discord.

Discord y Fluttershy sonrieron, fueron conmovidos por el apoyo de sus amiga, ambos sabían que no estaban sólos.

\- Fluttershy - dijo Discord poniendose de rodillas - ¿te quieres casar y formar una familia conmigo?

\- si - dijo Fluttershy volviendo a llorar pero ahora de alegría.

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso. Mientras sus amigas miraron la escena con gran felicidad.

Días después. ..

En el gimnasio de la escuela, todos los estudiantes estaban congregados. Estaba por iniciar la boda de Fluttershy y Discord.

En la parte del escenario, Discord estaba esperando a la novia, a su lado estaban las mane 5 como damas de honor.

\- ¿nervioso? - pregunto Applejack

\- no - dijo Discord - estoy sorprendido, jamas creí que algún día me casaría.

\- me hubiera gustado que Twilight estuviera aquí - dijo Rarity

\- tiene asuntos importante que atender - dijo Sunset Shimmer - en su mundo.

En ese momento llegó Celestia.

\- ¿listo Discord? - pregunto Celestia

\- ¿usted nos puede casar? - pregunto Discord

\- también soy juez matrimonial, para casarlos legalmente - dijo Celestia - además también soy sacerdote cristiana con licencia para matrimonios.

\- ¡woooooow! - dijeron todos sorprendidos por Celestia.

\- ¡ llegó la novia! - grito Pinkie Pie con emoción.

Todos guardaron silencio, para recibir a la novia

Después, entró al gimnasio Fluttershy, tenia la ropa de siempre solo con un velo de novia en la cabeza y un ramo de rosas en sus manos, mientras que Discord tenía su ropa de siempre solo con un moño en el cuello.

Fluttershy entro y camino por la alfombra roja que habian puesto, subió al escenario recibida por Discord quien levantó el velo de Fluttershy para poder ver su hermoso rostro.

Después Celestia inicio la ceremonia.

\- chicos y chicas - dijo Celestia - estamos reunidos hoy para unir a esta gran pareja, que a pesar de la adversidad, han estado juntos apoyándose mutuamente; en la cual me complace unir en sagrado matrimonio.

Todos los estudiantes miraban expectantes, las mane miraban con ternura el momento.

\- Fluttershy - continuo celestia -¿aceptas a Discord como legítimo esposo y lo apoyaras en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- acepto - dijo Fluttershy

\- Discord - continuó Celestia - ¿aceptas a Fluttershy como legítima esposa y la apoyaras y valoraras en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- claro que si - dijo Discord - tendría que ser un idiota para decir que no.

Todos en el gimnasio se comenzaron a reir.

\- por el poder legal y espiritual que tengo - dijo Celestia, mientras que spike el perro entregó los anillos a la pareja - los declaró marido y mujer.

Discord y Fluttershy se pusieron los anillos.

\- puedes besar a la novia - dijo Celestia.

Discord y Fluttershy se dieron un apasionado beso.

Todos aplaudieron y celebraron la segunda boda que se habia realizado en canterlot high. Las mane miraban a la feliz pareja.

\- esto es tan romántico - dijo Rarity

\- el espíritu del Caos y el elemento de la amabilidad - dijo Rainbow Dash

\- posiblemente la pareja y la boda mas grandiosa de todo el mundo - dijo Applejack - realizandose de la manera mas humilde.

\- eso es de buena suerte - dijo Pinkie Pie llorando de alegría.

\- a Twilight le hubiera gustado ver la boda de Fluttershy - dijo Sunset Shimmer - me pregunto que estará sucediendo en la equestria pony.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado en subir el tercer fanfic**

 **NUEVA ADVERTENCIA**

 **Lo que pasa es que tengo nuevos proyectos, tanto en la escuela,**

 **Además de que quiero hacer mas videos a YouTube y mejorar mis dibujos en deviantart.**

 **Por lo tanto, cada actualización posiblemente tardará un mes por capítulo y talvez el fanfic no lo pueda terminar, sea cual sea el resultado GRACIAS POR APOYARME QUERIDOS LECTORES Y DARME ESTA OPORTUNIDAD DE EXPRESAR MIS IDEAS.**

 **si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, críticas y recomendaciones, compartanlo con sus amigos, en verdad eso me ayudaría bastante.**

 **Gracias por leer el fanfic y los veré en el siguiente capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2 El principio del fin

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **este capítulo puede ser un poco fuerte e incluso deprimente, por favor se recomienda discreción.**

 **Es obvio que es un universo alternativo de la temporada 5-6 ya que no se que sucederá en los nuevos capítulos y películas**

 **Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El principio del fin**

Mientras tanto en su casa, específicamente, en su desván, Twilight humana estaba realizando un magno proyecto junto a su única amiga, Sunset Shimmer (humana). El magno proyecto era un portal artificial. Una gran máquina con un gran aro de metal.

\- ¡Sunset! necesitamos mas energía para agilizar el condensador - dijo Twilight utilizando su bata de laboratorio y moviendo algunos cables.

\- ok Twilight - dijo Sunset - pero relájate hermana; en serio, necesitas tranquilizarte y disipar tu mente.

\- ¡no hay tiempo! - grito Twilight de mal humor - este proyecto me ayudara a recuperar el tiempo que perdí con mis disque amigas.

\- realmente lamento mucho lo que te hicieron - dijo Sunset moviendo algunos tornillos.

\- todo el tiempo con sus tontas fiestas - dijo Twilight mientras soldaba algunas partes del portal - su tonta banda de rock... y eventos ridiculos sin beneficio, realmente me arrepiento de haberme cambiado a canterlot high, por culpa de ellas perdí mi mas grande oportunidad y al perder la ayuda de la directora Cinch; mi futuro se arruinó

\- te entiendo Twilight - dijo Sunset suspirando - totalmente, canterlot high es una basura.

\- tu si eres mi única amiga, me entiendes perfectamente - dijo Twilight - y si este proyecto lo logramos, seremos las mentes mas brillantes de todos los tiempos.

\- un portal hacia otro mundo - dijo Sunset haciendo unos últimos detalles - ¿segura que funcionará?

\- funcionara -dijo Twilight con optimismo ciego - debiste haber visto el suceso en los juegos de la amistad.

\- eso sí debió ser intenso - dijo Sunset

\- no tienes idea de lo que vi al otro lado de nuestro mundo

\- ok Twilight - dijo Sunset - confío en ti.

Twilight movió el interruptor de la maquina, para encenderla, la máquina empezó a concentrar energía, después se formo un agujero en el centro del gran aro.

Ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de que el agujero de energia parecía una ventana ya que se veia un mundo a través de el, Twilight sintió nostalgia, cuando ella pudo abrir portales a su voluntad.

Sin miedo Twilight se acercó al agujero, puso su mano y pudo atravesarlo, después lo atravesó por completo, Sunset rápidamente la acompañó y atravesó el portal. Ambas entraron al otro mundo.

-Twilight - dijo Sunset un poco molesta - ten cuidado... pudo ser...

Sunset quedó en silencio al ver a Twilight.

\- ¿ Qué ocurre Sunset? - dijo Twilight volteando a ver a Sunset

Twilight quedó boquiabierta al ver el nuevo aspecto de Sunset

\- eres... un pony - dijo Sunset con sorpresa.

\- tu tambien - respondió Twilight.

Ambas se sorprendieron de su nuevo aspecto y observaron sus propios cuerpos.

Después de examinar sus propios cuerpos de equinos color pastel, con gran curiosidad; observaron el lugar, parecia ser un area con muchas rocas, sin señales de vida tanto vegetal y animal.

\- ¿en donde estamos? - pregunto Sunset mientras trataba de caminar en cuatro patas.

\- no se, pero parece un lugar abandona...

En ese momento Twilight choco un un pequeño sarcófago de piedra que tenía extraños grifos.

Twilight sintió mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿porqué estará esta cosa en un lugar abandonado? - dijo mientras examinaba el sarcófago.

\- no deberías de abrirlo - dijo Sunset - por algun motivo fue abandonado en este desolado lugar.

\- tonterías - dijo twilight mientras trataba de abrirlo con sus cascos - todo en nombre de la ciencia

Twilight con dificultad, ya que tenía cascos en lugar de manos, logró abrir el sarcófago de piedra. En ese momento una gran energía oscura se había liberado.

\- "finalmente" - grito una voz estruendosa que pondría a temblar a cualquiera - "el tártaro sera un paraíso en comparación a como dejaremos este lugar"

Twilight y Sunset se quedaron petrificadas por el miedo. En el sarcófago salió un humo negro que rápidamente empezó a formarse un cuerpo encapuchado similar a la clásica muerte.

\- "regresara el verdadero equilibrio" - dijo la voz dirigiendo la mirada a las dos ponies - "y ustedes nos ayudarán"

Twilight y Sunset se asustaton mas cuando el humo empezó a expandirse por todo el lugar y empezó a formar mas criaturas; las criaturas eran grotescas con grandes garras, cuernos y grandes alas de murciélagos, asemejandose a gargolas o demonios.

Ambas Gritaron de horror y huyeron del lugar con dificultad, ya que no estaban acostumbradas a caminar en 4 patas.;

Se dirigieron a donde estaba situado el portal. Para su desgracia el portal había desaparecido, talvez la energía eléctrica se había agotado; las ponies entraron en pánico.

La criatura encapuchada se acercó a ellas, abrió el hocico y absorbió la esencia de ambas, las dos ponies cayeron al suelo. Después la diabólica criatura extendió su garra lanzandoles energía oscura.

Ambas chicas se levantaron retorciéndose de dolor, sus cuerpos empezaron a tranformarse, ambas cambiaron de color y les salieron alas.

\- regresaron a su forma mas desharmonica - dijo la criatura - ¿con que ustedes fueron las salvadoras de ambos mundos? O eso es lo que su escencia me hizo creer, su esencia es tan fuerte y pura, fácil de corromper.

Terminó sus tranformaciones, ambas sin mostrar resistencia se postraron a los pies de la vil criatura.

\- por favor amo - dijo Sunset Shimmer - llameme Sunset Demon.

\- y a mi - dijo Twilight - llameme Midnight Sparkle

\- excelente - dijo la criatura dando una risa seca pero aterradora - dos de las mas poderosas entes serán la que nos ayudarán a regresar la desharmonia en estado mas puro.; pero antes vallamos a visitar a un viejo amigo.

Mientras tanto en el reino de cristal.

Era un celebración importante, el primer cumpleaños de Flurry Heart, todos el pueblo se congregó afuera del castillo de Crystal esperando el anuncio de las princesas y la celebración. Como era de esperarse las mane 6 fueron invitadas, al igual que Starlight Glimmer y Discord. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Discord se estaba portando bien ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con Fluttershy.

Twilight llevaba consigo el libro mágico con quien mantenía comunicación con Sunset Shimmer.

La alicornio se entero de la boda de Discord y Fluttershy humanos; le alegro, pero en cierta forma también la entristeció ya que no pudo asistir debido a sus ocupaciones de princesa en equestria y también no podia dejar los preparativos para la celebración de su sobrina. Dando un suspiro guardo el libro. Miro al draconequus y a la pegaso timida; al parecer también ambos tenían una relación muy especial como sus contrapartes.

La celebración estaba teniendo éxito; todo el pueblo de Crystal rebosaba de alegría... hasta que...

En un momento el corazón de Crystal explotó en mil pedazos, tomando a todos con sorpresa, la protección de la ciudad desapareció y la nieve empezó a invadir la ciudad.

Las princesas, las mane 6, Discord y Starlight Glimmer por la conmoción se dirijieron inmediatamente a donde hace momentos estaba el corazón de Crystal.

Todos se preguntaban con preocupación que habia sucedido, fijaron la mirada a Flurry Heart, pero ella estaba dormida y en una burbuja anti magia protegida por Cadence como precaución.

El viento y la nieve empezó a cubrir la ciudad de forma salvaje.

\- ¿ Qué pasó? - pregunto Twilight Sparkle muy preocupada

\- descuiden - dijo Discord con su clásico carisma - yo lo arreglaré, ya lo saben; con un simple chasquido de. ..

En ese momento Discord sintió un enorme temblor en su espina dorsal, un poder inmenso estaba acercandose. Discord empezó a apretar sus dientes y puños.

\- Discord - dijo Fluttershy muy preocupada - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- no - suspiro Discord

Entre el gran viento helado; una gran nube oscura se acercaba a ellos, los ponies de Crystal pensaron que se trataba de su siniestro dictador el rey sombra y muchos huyeron despavoridos, algunos se ocultaron detrás de las princesas y las mane 6.

La nube oscura se detuvo enfrente de ellos, de inmediato tomó su forma encapuchada.

\- hola Discord - dijo con su voz escalofriante.

\- se supone que habías dejado de existir - dijo Discord un poco nervioso.

\- no puede haber paz sin guerra, ni vida sin muerte - respondió - asi que no puedo ser destruido por esa simple ley natural.

Twilight, las princesas y demás estaban sorprendidas de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- discord - dijo Twilight - ¿conoce a ese tipo?

\- eh... - dijo discord

Antes de que Discord pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por esa criatura infernal.

\- llegó el momento de que este mundo regrese a su estado mas puro, ustedes ponies han vivido por mucho tiempo en lo que llaman armonía y amor, llego la hora de que se restaure el equilibrio.

Todo los ponies no lograron comprender lo que el ente trataba de decir, sus rostros estaban confusos; solamente twilight y Discord entendieron; eso los horrorizó.

\- basta de tonterías sin sentido - dijo discord acomodándose las mangas - eso solo lo hago yo, asi que me encargaré de ti.

Antes de que pudiera juntar sus dedos, dos rayos de energia mágica lo emboscaron provocando que se quedara totalmente paralizado; Discord por más que intento no pudo moverse, tampoco pudo teletransportarse ni usar su magia.

De repente aparecieron a escena Mindnigth Sparkle y Sunset Demon; ellas con la magia que emitían de sus garras mantenían inmóvil a Discord.

\- ¡Discord! - chilló Fluttershy al ver a su querido ser retenido por la magia oscura.

Todos los presentes estaban muy asustados, celestia, luna y cadence, encendieron sus cuernos, mientras shining armor cuidaba al bebé porque estaba empezando a llorar.

Twilight miro a sunset demonio, fácilmente la reconoció; eso la asusto bastante, aunque la otra criatura, la observo, por alguna razón se le hizo muy familiar; aunque no logro identificarla.

De inmediato las tres princesas atacaron con magia a la criatura encapuchada, el simplemente alumbró sus ojos y un escudo de magia oscura apareció repeliendo el ataque.

\- no pueden hacer nada, su insulsa magia es inútil - dijo la criatura encapuchada después del ataque de las princesas - es imposible resistir, el único que podía hacer algo eras tu Discord, asi que me encargaré de ti primero, para que no intervengas en esta voluntad divina.

De nuevo sus ojos brillaron, una gran aura oscura invadió su cuerpo listo para atacar a discord. Fluttershy viendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder; no quiso que su amor secreto fuera lastimado.

El encapuchado atacó con magia a Discord,

\- ¡no! - Fluttershy volo y se interpuso al ataque, pero fue inútil, ambos recibieron la feroz ráfaga

\- ¡Ahhhhh! - grito Fluttershy con dolor

\- ¡no! - Grito discord, ver sufrir a su amada Fluttershy era el peor dolor que el ataque mágico de la criatura.

-no - Gritaron sus amigas - ¡Fluttershy! ¡Discord!

En ese momento el señor del caos y el elemento de la amabilidad cayeron al suelo convertidos en piedra.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, retrocedieron con miedo, las princesas estaban aterradas, pero se mantuvieron en guardia.

\- ese poder solo lo tienen los elementos de la armonía - dijo Twilight con la voz temblorosa.

\- la desharmonia también tiene elementos - dijo la criatura - asi que ponis, no se resistan, es completamente inútil.

En ese momento detrás del encapuchado, aparecieron de la nada su gran ejército de criaturas negras de gran tamaño en forma de demonios.

\- hermanos recuerden - dijo la criatura encapuchada - que no quede nada vivo... para iniciar un nuevo mundo, se debe primero destruir por completo.

Después de esas palabras, todos los ponies empezaron a correr desesperados, en ese momento el ejercicio demoníaco, invadió la ciudad y empezaron a atacar a todos los ponies sin piedad, los soldados ponies y algunos wonderbolts llegaron para repeler los ataques y la invasión, pero era casi inútil.

Shining armor tuvo que huir para poder resguardar a su bebe.

En medio de la batalla, las princesas luchaban con ferocidad cubriendo a las mane 5.

\- Twilight - dijo Celestia - deben irse.

\- no princesa - dijo Twilight - nosotras ayudaremos

\- esto va mas allá de sus poderes- dijo Celestia - además no podran hacerlo sin Fluttershy

Twilight observó a la distancia los cuerpos inertes de Fluttershy y Discord, que eran rodeados por los demonios.

\- huyan - dijo celestia encendiendo su cuerno con gran intensidad - nosotras nos encargaremos.

En el lugar empezaron a aparecer mas demonios.

\- pero - dijo Twilight al borde de las lágrimas mientras que sus amigas trataban de forzarla a huir

\- avisen a todos; reagrupense y organicen las tropas - dijo luna - ¡las cubriremos!

\- recuerda Twilight - dijo Celestia - la amistad. .. la unión ayudarán a salvar a nuestro mundo... ¡vallanse!

Empezaron a llegar mas y mas demonios, Twilight y las demás estaban tratando de huir corriendo en las calles del imperio de Crystal.

Twilight se sintió miserable por dentro, tener que irse, no haber podido ayudar a las princesas y sobre todo no haber podido salvar a Fluttershy, debido a la cantidad de invasores grotescos.

Las calles empezaban a ser arrasadas, las criaturas atacaban sin piedad y sin medida todo lo que se les interpusiera, los soldados del imperio hacian lo que podían pero era inútil, al parecer eran inmunes a la magia y a las armas.

Las mane 5 incluye Starlight Glimmer se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que un grupo de esbirros les impidió el paso

-Twilight - grito Applejack - tienes que irte

\- ¡ ¿ Qué? ! - grito Twilight

\- no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a mas princesas, dulzura - dijo Applejack - por favor huye

-no me digan eso - dijo Twilight

En ese momento, Pinkie Pie sacó su cañón de fiestas.

\- no te preocupes por nosotras- dijo Pinkie - esto es cosa sería y nos ocuparemos

\- no es un adiós querida - dijo Rarity - es un hasta pronto.

\- recuerda - dijo rainbow dash - avisales y reagrupa a todos los pueblos de equestria.

Twilight conteniendo el llanto se teletransporto escondiéndose en un bote de basura.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie disparo su cañón de fiestas sobre algunos esbirros, a pesar de no hacerles nada, sirvió para llamar su atención, de inmediato los monstruos se dirigieron a atacarla.

Starlight y Rarity usaron su magia para atacarlos también

\- ¡corran! - grito Starlight Glimmer

En ese momento las mane huyeron separándose, los monstruos las persiguieron con furor.

Twilight al no escuchar ruidos cerca, salió del basurero. Seguia escuchando grito de batalla, pero estaban a distancia. Miro a su alrededor, todo en ruinas, fuego en los hogares y sin señales de vida; y para empeorar las cosas, la gran ventisca empezó a cubrir la ciudad.

Twilight camibaba sigilosamente, caminó cerca de una casa a punto de derrumbarse, un bloque estaba a punto de caer sobre twilight, ella se dio cuenta y uso su magia para detenerlo, en ese momento, escucho ruidos, de inmediato dejo de usar su magia y se escondió en las ruinas.

Los monstruos buscaban desesperados la presencia de magia que habia percibido. Twilight de inmediato escapó del lugar, en otra zona de la ciudad, su curiosidad fue grande, de nuevo encendió su cuerno para alzar una pequeña piedra; de inmediato volvió a ocultarse. Rápidamente llegaron al lugar algunos esbirros. Twilight se dio cuenta de que esos monstruos detectaban la magia.

De inmediato volvió a huir del lugar; se dirigió a la salida de la ciudad, donde se libraba una feroz batalla, los soldados resistían mientras un ejército de salvación con carruajes, trataban de ayudar a los ponies sobrevivientes ayudándolo a huir de la ciudad.

Twilight llegó, y algunos soldados la tomaron con fuerza.

\- ¡ Princesa! - dijo un soldado - por aquí

\- escuchen - dijo Twilight con resistencia - necesito ayuda, mis amigas siguen en la ciudad y...

\- no hay tiempo princesa - dijo el soldado - rápido vallamos a su carruaje

\- no sin mis amigas - dijo Twilight un poco molesta - mi hermano y mi sobrina todavi...

En ese momento hubo explosiones cerca de ellos, por el impacto Twilight término en el suelo lastimada, de inmediato aparecieron los monstruos, habían acabado con el ejército y rompieron todas las defensas.

\- ¡retirada! - dijo un soldado con una armadura rota.

Algunos soldados tomaron a twilight y por la fuerza la pusieron en su carruaje, después el carruajes volo, decenas de carruajes despegaron, con dirección a canterlot.

En ese momento llegaron los monstruos, el pequeño ejercicio de salvación trataron de resistir para dar tiempo a los carruajes de escapar, pero fue casi inútil.

Los malditos esbirros acabaron con todo el pequeño ejército, rápidamente extendieron sus alas y empezaron a volar atacando muchos de los carruajes de salvación.

Twilight débilmente logró ver el horror. Algunos de los monstruos lograron llegar a su carro. Pero en ese momento muchos pegasos la mayoría civiles se abalanzaron en contra de esas criaturas con la intención de dejar el carruaje de twilight.

Twilight vio con gran tristeza y lágrimas como esos pegasos sacrificaron sus vidas por ella, hizo un pequeño vistazo al imperio de Crystal, completamente arrasado, lleno de fuego y humo, todavía se lograba escuchar el grito de ponies sufriendo y el rugir de esas despiadadas criaturas.

Sin mas energía, twilight perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó, pocos segundos después derramó una lágrima.

Su carruaje se dirigía a canterlot.

Dia cero, imperio de Crystal ha caído

Continuará

* * *

 **Lo se y lo admito, me inspire en el increible fanfic de "EQUESTRIA GIRLS ARMONIA QUEBRADA" para mi uno de los mejores fanfic de my little pony**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo del fanfic**

 **En serio lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto.**

 **Como algunos sabrán, estoy muy ocupado; además de utilizar mas mi tiempo libre en dibujos y hacer videos; realmente lo siento.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fanfics, por favor comenten y díganme cualquier duda, crítica u opinión, que tengan para poder mejorar el fanfic.**

 **Muchas gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 Adiós mundo de equestria

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

 **Lamento mucho tardar tanto tiempo, les dare mi explicación**

 **Lo que pasa es que .. cancele el fanfic por muchas razones en especial de tiempo. .. realmente lo siento mucho.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1.- el fanfic por su retraso; es a mediados de la temporada 5 por lo tanto todavía estan los changelings dirigidos por chrysalis**

 **2.- Este capítulo también será un poco fuerte, se recomienda discreción**

 **3.- explicaré el porque la cancelación del fanfic.**

 **Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Adiós mundo de equestria**

(Fragmentos de los diarios de Twilight después del dia cero)

• Ha pasado un día desde la terrible invasión, habia despertado en el palacio de canterlot, mis generales habían informado que hubieron pocos sobrevivientes en la terrible invasión al imperio de Crystal, y que esas criaturas estaban expandiéndose rápidamente, arrasando todo a su paso. Me explicaron que Canterlot estaba siendo custodiada de manera extrema y muchos ponis empezaron a refugiándose en la ciudad.

Me explicaron que no encontraron el paradero de mis amigas, de mi hermano y tampoco de mi sobrina, estoy muy preocupada, pero tengo fe de volverlos a ver, muchas veces hemos enfrentado situaciones difíciles y hemos salido adelante, seguiré al pendiente.

• segundo día, tuve la idea de convocar la magia para retroceder en el tiempo y de alguna forma poder evitar esta horrible situación; para eso tuve que ir a escondidas a mi castillo en ponyville.

Me escabulli para salir de canterlot y vole hasta la pequeña ponyville, no estaba resguardada como canterlot, los mismos ponies locales tomaron sus precauciones, afortunadamente todavía los esbirros no habían llegado a ponyville, eso fue lo que yo creí.

Entre a mi castillo, por un momento contemple el portal espejo al otro universo, afortunadamente estaba apagado debido a que yo tenia el libro, era lo mejor, no quería involucrar ese mundo sin magia. Busque la fórmula para poder regresar en el tiempo, y evitar que este infierno suceda; realmente me equivoque.

Al concentrarme y generar mi magia de alicornio, fue una señal de alarma para ellos, no tardaron mucho para llegar a mi castillo. Esas diabólicas criaturas empezaron a destruir todo; por la desesperación me teletransporte a ponyville, provocó que ellos me persiguieran, que tonta fui, las criaturas empezaron a destruir la ciudad, los ponies por el terror salieron de sus escondites trataron de escapar, provocando que los esbirros atacaran con mas furia a los inocentes ponies.

No podía hacer nada, con dolor en mi corazón tuve que escapar; emprendi el vuelo y escape a canterlot, por mi culpa, ponyville fue blanco de esos demonios.

Me di cuenta que esas criaturas les atrae la magia y más la magia de alicornio, por eso se apresuraron a atacarme.

Al regresar a la ciudad, muchos de los habitantes de canterlot se enteraron de lo que habia sucedido, por mi culpa ponyville fue destruida.

me veían con malos ojos; mi reputación esta en juego.

• ya pasaron dos semanas de la invasión, hasta ahora no pude dormir en las noches, esas horribles criaturas comenzaron a invadir diferentes ciudades de las diversas especies de equestria. Cada día pienso en mis amigas; algunas veces habia mandado a ponis rastreadores para que ayudaran a buscarla con la esperanza de encontrarlas, por desgracia no tuvieron éxito y algunas ocasiones mis rastreadores estuvieron en peligro de muerte.

No se que debo hacer, las princesas, mis amigas y familiares, todos fueron asesinados por esas endemoniadas criaturas; trato de tranqulizar a mi pueblo, pero los pony ciudadanos y el ejército cada vez desconfían de mi.

• Ha pasado un mes de la invasión, trate de hablar con mis generales, explicarles algunos de mis planes, los cuales eran mantener contacto con todos los pueblos y especies de equestria, estudiar las debilidades y cualidades de los invasores; y si fuera posible ser diplomáticos con esas criaturas.

Al parecer ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo; estoy perdiendo credibilidad, no se que hacer.

• tres meses desde que el horror se desató; el pueblo estaba descontento, las provisiones empezaron a escasear y canterlot no era autosuficiente; muchos estuvieron en contra de que mandara escuadrones de salvación a diferentes pueblos de equestria. Mis generales no les agrado mis ideas comunitarias, mas ponis requiera mas recursos que estaban escaseando.

Sin previo aviso ellos hicieron un golpe de estado, diciéndome que yo no era su princesa y que por mi culpa esta situación estaba empeorando, sin mas me mantuvieron encerrada en mi habitación; no opuse resistencia, talvez y tenían razón.

• han pasado cinco meses, me mantuve en mi habitación, habia perdido cualquier esperanza, a menudo me informaban de los acontecimientos que sucedían afuera.

Al parecer la mayoría de los clanes habían sido aniquilados, los minotauros, grifos, Diamond dogs entre otros.

Me explicaron que los únicos que pudieron oponer resistencia eran los changelings, esas misteriosas criaturas que alguna vez enfrenté a lado de mis amigas.

Trate de convencer a los soldados de formar alianza con los changelings y apoyarlos, como era de esperarse, no me hicieron caso, decían que yo ya no tenía vos ni voto; y que además era mas preferible que aniquilaran primero, en sus propias palabras dijeron, a esos "despreciables insectos" que a nosotros.

• seis meses pasaron, ha sido toda una agonía, me informaron que Canterlot era la única capital que seguía en pie, todos los pueblos habían caído.

Tras la muerte de su reina chrysalis los changelings no pudieron resistir y fueron destruido.

Los siguientes fueron los dragones, que fueron presas fáciles debido a su comportamientos individualistas

la ciudad estaba sitiada de manera permanente por esas criaturas, desde mi habitación escuchaba los gritos y oraciones de los ponies, por alguna razón ya no me preocupa tanto y no era por que dejará de importarme los ponies; era por que ya había perdido las esperanzas.

Mis amigas, mi familia, a todo el pueblo de equestria les falle, ya no queda nada; solo esperar nuestro cruel final.

mamá, papá, hermano, sobrina, chicas y queridas princesas. pronto nos reuniremos otra vez.

(Final del fragmento)

Twilight término de escribir su diario, se recosto en su cama a pesar de que todos esos meses no pudo dormir. Los gritos se escuchaban mas fuertes de lo habitual.

De repente su puerta abrió de golpe, una pony unicornio de color azul y melena de color morado claro con mechones de color oscuro.

\- princesa - dijo la unicornio - debemos huir, esas cosas han tomado la ciudad.

Twilight sin esperanzas no hizo caso, la unicornio con su magia sujeto a twilight y salieron de inmediato del castillo.

\- por favor princesa - dijo la unicornio mientras huía con desesperación - la necesitamos.

Twilight al escuchar esas palabras, se liberó de la magia de la pony.

\- no uses tu cuerno - dijo Twilight recuperando fuerzas - rápido ... busquemos sobrevivientes, y escapemos de aqui.

De inmediato ambas ponies buscaron todos los ponies sobrevivientes y escaparon de la ciudad.

Canterlot había caído.

Séptimo mes de la invasión; Twilight y el pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes se había refugiado con Zecora en el bosque everfree, lo curioso es que everfree no había sido atacado por los monstruos, salvo el castillo de las dos hermanas y el árbol de la armonía.

Zecora explicó que tal vez era por que el bosque everfree estaba en un equilibrio natural, ya que no había sido invadido por alguna de las tribus de equestria en mucho tiempo. Ahora era el lugar mas seguro y neutral de equestria.

El pequeño grupo de ponies, incluyendo las cutie mark crusaiders (que fueron rescatadas por Zecora) permanecieron en constante vigilancia, everfree algunas veces era inspeccionada por esos esbirros.

En un gran cuarto subterráneo debajo de la casa de Zecora, era en donde se ocultaban los ponies sobrevivientes, eran veinte ponies en total.

-ya no aguanto más - dijo twilight furiosa

\- tranquilizate princesa alicornio - dijo Zecora mientras preparaba una fórmula en una vasija - controla a ese interior demonio.

\- el recuerdo de mis amigas y la destrucción... no me deja en paz - dijo twilight - no puedo dejar de pensar en ese monstruo encapuchado que acabó con discord y las princesas.

Twilight se dirigió a la salida.

\- ¿a donde vas Twilight? - pregunto Applebloom muy preocupada

\- si no los derrotamos no habrá futuro - dijo Twilight - iré a enfrentarlo ¡tendre que pelear!

\- ¡no lo hagas Twilight! - grito Sweetybell -es muy peligroso

\- tiene razon; Celestia no pudo con él - dijo Scootaloo - tampoco Luna, ni siquiera Discord pudo vencerlo.

Twilight golpeó el suelo sus cascos de enfrente, con irá.

\- les falle a todos - dijo Twilight llorando - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- si tan solo hubiera un mejor lugar - dijo Zecora - en donde a salvo pudiéramos estar.

Twilight pensó por un momento, una idea que no se le había ocurrido antes.

\- si la hay - dijo Twilight - no se por que no se me ocurrió antes, pero debemos ser rápidos.

\- es tas segura a donde vamos a ocultar - dijo Zecora terminando la poción - por que si salimos vulnerables vamos a estar.

\- tiene razon - dijo applebloom - gracias a que los pocos unicornios que quedan, no han usado nada de su magia, hemos estado a salvo.

\- si - dijo Twilight - pero debemos ir con cuidado.

Las cutie mark crusaiders, Zecora y otros tres ponies, decidieron acompañar a Twilight, los demás decidieron quedarse a su suerte en el escondite de Zecora.

Caminaron con mucho cuidado hacia ponyville, miraron el alrededor; todo estaba destruido, algunas casas carbonizadas y hechas cenizas; lo que les sorprendió fue que a pesar de ser un escenario postapocaliptico; todo estaba en calma, no había señal de alguna de esas criaturas, el cielo permanecía a la mitad día y la otra mitad noche; todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Llegaron a ponyville la pequeña ciudad completamente destruida, se escabulleron hasta su castillo en ruinas. Con cuidado entraron.

\- sigan me - dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a uno de los cuartos

\- ¿cuál es el plan twilight? - dijo applebloom

\- sinceramente no quise involucrar ese mundo debido a que al no poseer magia, serian vulnerables a un ataque mágico -dijo Twilight abriendo la puerta del cuarto con su casco - pero realmente no tenemos otra opción.

Entraron y observaron el portal espejo en el suelo, Twilight verifico que el espejo estuviera en condiciones.

\- perfecto solo tengo que levantarlo - dijo Twilight - pero necesitaré magia, y al activar mi magia los esbirros la detectaran, tenemos solo segundo.

\- descuida twilight - dijo Zecora - te cubriremos.

Zecora y las crusaiders hicieron guardia, Twilight levantó el espejo y lo conectó al aparato, después conectó el libro mágico con el cual podia comunicarse con Sunset Shimmer.

Pero algo no estaba bien, el portal no se abrió, ya había conectado todo.

\- no - grito Twilight con desesperación - ¿ porqué no enciende?

Twilight empezó a verificar el aparato con desesperación.

\- rápido Twilight - dijo Applebloom - o si no...

En ese momento empezaron a escuchar ruidos y gruñidos muy amenazadores.

\- vamonos de aqui - dijo Sweetybell llorando a mares

\- solo un poco más - dijo twilight

Twilight conectó unos cables y la maquina pudo encender y el portal se abrió

En ese momento llegaron gran cantidad de monstruos que atacaron a sweetybell, Scootaloo y Applebloom. Twilight quedó en shock al ver a las pequeñas potrillas siendo lastimadas.

Zecora inmediatamente atacó a los monstruos para poder ayudar a las potrillas.

\- Twilight vete... tienes que marcharte - dijo Zecora - sólo tu puedes salvarte.

\- no - dijo twilight poniéndose encendiendo su cuerno por ver la trágica escena - no me ire sin ustedes.

Twilight atacó a los monstruos con su poder de alicornio, pero los monstruos no se inmutaron y pusieron su atención a twilight.

\- Twilight - dijo Zecora oponiendo resistencia - no sigas perdiendo mas tiempo... vete y recuerda las últimas palabras de Celestia.

Los monstruos se acercaron al espejo, twilight con lágrimas, decidió entrar al portal espejo, sabiendo que no volvería a ver a su maestra Zecora y a sus pequeñas alumnas nunca más.

AL OTROS LADO

En la entrada de canterlot high, se estaba haciendo una pequeña fiesta, una "pre-graduacion" organizada por pinkie, a pesar de que las clases concluirían en una semana.

Se había decidido hacer la pequeña fiesta en la entrada de la escuela, ya que debido a los sentimientos del momento de los estudiantes, la entrada de la escuela les traían buenos recuerdos.

La fiesta era sencilla con globos, luces, musica y mesas de bocadillos. Todos los estudiantes incluyendo las mane 6 disfrutaban del evento.

En todos esos meses no parecía haber cambios salvo en algunas cosas:

Fluttershy tenía un enorme vientre redondo, llevaba 7 meses de embarazo y tenía puesto un atuendo sencillo para mujeres embarazadas, ella permaneció sentada debido a que le era difícil moverse.

Mientras tanto discord con un gran plato lo llenaba de gran cantidad de bocadillos para su hermosa esposa.

...

Todos estos meses no fueron fáciles para ambos. viviendo solo un mes en el cuarto de huéspedes de applejack, pero al no querer ser una molestia para los Apple, decidieron rentar un pequeño departamento a las afueras de canterlot.

Fluttershy siguió estudiando y discord además de seguir siendo maestro, tuvo que tener otros empleos.

La pareja vivio muchas carencia y conflictos, discutiendo muchas veces, pero a pesar de los problemas, lograron salir adelante y sin dejarse de amar; y muy felices en espera de la llegada de su primogénito.

...

Discord llevo los bocadillos a Fluttershy, Fluttershy los acepto y los devoró rápidamente, dejando un poco sorprendido al chico caotico.

Un poco a la distancia las demás mane miraron a la pareja, estaban felices por ellos.

\- me alegra que les valla bien - dijo Sunset Shimmer

\- jamas pensé ver a fluttershy casada o embarazada - dijo rainbow dash

\- en cierta forma la envidio - dijo rarity

\- ¿en serio? - preguntaron todas

\- claro que no - dijo rarity - solo bromeaba

\- wow - dijo applejack - pronto nos graduaremos, cuantos recuerdos

\- el final se acerca ya - dijo Pinkie Pie llorando a mares

\- no te preocupes - dijo applejack - el hecho que nos graduemos no significa que dejemos de salir o de ser amigas.

\- abrazo grupal - dijo Pinkie

Todas se abrazaron calidamente.

\- ojalá nuestra amiga twilight - dijo Sunset Shimmer - estuviera aquí

En ese momento, el portal empezó a brillar, la fiesta se detuvo y todos los estudiantes miraron al portal con mas curiosidad que miedo debido a que ya estaban acostumbrados a los sucesos mágicos en canterlot high.

Twilight Sparkle apareció atravesando el portal, los estudiantes se asombraron ya que no habían visto a la equestriana desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Twilight? - pregunto Fluttershy un poco asombrada por el aspecto de Twilight, su ropa desgarrada, su cara sucia y llena de lágrimas.

Twilight miro a fluttershy asombrada por su vientre de embarazada, después miro a los demás y a las contrapartes de sus amigas.

De inmediato reaccionó, recogio la silla mas cercana.

\- Twilight - dijo Sunset - ¿Qué te pasa?

Twilight alzó la silla con sus manos lista para destruir el portal; Sunset entro en pánico de lo que twilight haría.

\- Discord - dijo Sunset - detenla

Discord al estar mas cerca de inmediato detuvo a twilight arrebatandole la silla.

\- cabeza de huevo - dijo Discord - ¿que pasa contigo?

\- tonto - dijo Twilight enojada y llorando - hay que destruir el portal antes de que sea tarde

\- ¿tarde? - dijo Discord - ¿tarde de que?

En ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar, el portal espejo empezó a brillar, la criaturas demoníacas empezaron a atravesar el portal.

\- oh no - dijo twilight con gran miedo y preocupación

Los demonios empezaron a rugir, los estudiantes empezaron a huir, las mane retrocedieron pero mantuvieron la guardia.

Fluttershy por el miedo empezó a gritar, uno de los monstruos miro a fluttershy y quiso atacarla, discord de inmediato evitó que atacaran a su esposa, siendo un escudo humano rápidamente al recibir el ataque enfureció y perdió el control.

Un aura morado oscuro rodeo a discord; empezaron a salirle las alas y los cuernos, el amo del Caos regreso.

Las mane rescataron a fluttershy y la pusieron a salvo

Los demonios al detectar su magia empezaron a arremeter en contra de discord, Discord fuera de control empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra en todas direcciones, su poder era inmenso que logro destruir a muchos monstruos volviendolos cenizas y destruyendo algunas partes de la escuela.

Uno de los demonio trato de escapar en direccion del portal, pero fue interceptado por uno de los rayos del amo del Caos.

La criatura dio su último aliento

\- criaturas despreciables - dijo el demonio - pronto sentiran la furia de nuestro señor...

En ese instante, discord lanzó otro rayo que destrullo por completo al demonio, las criaturas fueron derrotadas, pero Discord seguia incontrolable.

\- es hora de desatar el caos - grito discord de forma maniática y con una risa malévola.

Empezó a chasquear los dedos y empezó el caos. grandes ráfagas de viento y relámpagos

Fluttershy al ver esto se acercó a discord, sus amigas trataron de detenerla pero fue inútil fluttershy decidida se acerco a discord.

\- Discord - grito Fluttershy con lágrimas - detente por favor.

Discord miro a fluttershy con ira y se dirigió a ella, las mane estaban muy aterrorizadas, temiendo por la vida de su amiga.

Discord estuvo cara a cara contra Fluttershy; discord levantó la mano para chasquear los dedos

En ese momento fluttershy agarró la mano de discord de manera calida y dulce. Discord se quedó quieto y confundido, fluttershy llevo la mano de discord a su vientre, discord sintió las pataditas y el latir de su bebe. Discord quedo conmovido.

\- Fluttershy - dijo Discord recuperando el conocimiento.

A discord le empezó a doler la cabeza , las alas y cuernos desapareciero; Discord volvió a la normalidad, cayendo de rodillas

Fluttershy fue a ayudar a su esposo.

\- discord - dijo fluttershy - estas bien?

Discord miró su alrededor, viendo la destrucción que hubo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Discord

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo, todos miraron a donde se originó el ruido; era twilight que con un palo de madera destruyó el portal.

\- tengo que decirles algo - dijo Twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza y espero que me perdonen**

 **Cancele el fanfic ya que no tengo tiempo para escribir; además de que tengo muchos proyectos tanto en deviantart y YouTube. .. realmente lo siento y espero que entiendan**

 **SI ALGUIEN REALMENTE QUIERE CONTINUAR EL FANFIC (REALMENTE ESTE DISPUESTO A SEGUIR) MANDEME UN MENSAJE para poder quedar en un acuerdo**

 **Gracias por haber leído el fanfic**

 **Si el fanfic les gustó dejen comentario y compartanlo con sus amigos**


End file.
